Back Seat Confessional
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: ONE-SHOT / AU smut / season 14 / "Gotta run…hot date" Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes as she watched Cassidy throw her a wink and walk away from her and Munch, he might as well have stuck his tongue down her throat and took her right there in front of John he made it that fucking obvious.


_I wrote a cute oneshot and a smutty oneshot and the smutty one was requested first on twitter, so here you go!_

* * *

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_  
_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_  
_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_._

"_Gotta run…hot date"_

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes as she watched Cassidy throw her a wink and walk away from her and Munch, he might as well have stuck his tongue down her throat and took her right there in front of John he made it that fucking obvious.

She made up some pathetic excuse about having to pick up dry-cleaning and she would catch John up back at the house, he knew she was bullshitting but said nothing, just made up some stupid innuendo about being caught with her pants down or something like that.

She ran her hand though her dark wavy hair and sighed as John pulled out of the parking lot and drove off, she jumped slightly when she heard another car sneak up behind her.

"Want a ride?"

She turned her head and glared at his obviously giddy 'I'm getting laid' expression. She pushed her cell phone back into her pocket and jumped in the car not even bothering with her seat belt.

"Living dangerously detective Benson?"

"What do you think?" She smirked and laid her head back against the headrest.

She slyly stretched in her seat, her hand sneaking over the console to his lap, gently caressing the skin of his thigh through his dark slacks.

Brian shifted in his seat as he continued driving; trying not to think about how close her hand was to his crotch or how hard he already was just by fucking looking at her. All she had to do was breath and he was ready to go.

.

"What you're not even gonna buy me dinner first?"

"I'll buy you dinner when it's dinner time" He growled as he parked the car and reached for her over the console, his hand roughly snaking into her hair pulling her face to his.

She sighed as their foreheads touched, their lips millimetres apart, she felt her body heat sore, there was something so sexy about him and the way he kissed her, the way he would pull her close and tease her first, his breath against her mouth just for a second before he captured her lips between his, he always had been an extremely amazing kisser.

She let out a moan before their lips even met; she was so ready for him to just take her already that she couldn't wait. Olivia pulled herself up in her seat, one knee resting on the dark material as she leaned forward and pulled him by the neck to her, their lips meeting in a clash of passion and desperation. Their tongues duelled as their hands greedily explored each other's bodies, both wishing the other was wearing a lot less clothing.

"Back seat…" She mumbled against his lips as she pulled away and clambered her way through the middle.

"You look like you know you're way around the back seat of a car" He grinned, as she expertly got herself situated, his hands latching themselves to her hips, tugging at her belt.

"Maybe once or twice in high school" She chuckled, her fingers pulling at the buttons of his shirt

Their lips continued to meet in a series of fiery, messy kisses as they pulled the layers of clothing from each other, throwing them all over the small space inside the car.

"Fuck Liv…" He groaned as she slowly slid her hand down his naked chest into the opening of his dark slacks.

She gripped his impressive length softly in her hand, gently rubbing him back and forth with a perfectly innocent look on her face, her eyes wide as she watched him throw his head back, smirking as he gripped her now naked hips.

.

The windows of the dark sedan steamed up as the two naked bodies in the back seat slowly slid over each other, teasing every inch of each other's skin, hands gripping, hips grinding, lips melding together in frenzy.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard" He groaned, his hands moving from her hips to her chest, gripping her breasts and leaning forward taking one of her nipples into his hot wet mouth.

Olivia's breath caught in her chest as his tongue expertly teased her sensitive skin, she threw her head back and her hands gripped the back of his neck leaving tiny red nail impressions. She bucked her hips against his as she moved around in his lap, her already soaking mound rubbing against his thigh.

He smirked against her breast, sliding a hand teasingly down her body, his fingers gently tapping their way across her sweat-covered skin. He slowly dipped his finger inside her folds, she was already soaking wet, her mouth opened in a perfect O shape as he gently teased her clit.

"Bri…" She moaned, bucking into his hand, begging for more contact. "Fuck!" She yelped as he quickly pushed two fingers into her awaiting body.

"You're so wet baby, how long you been thinking about this?" He smirked, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he latched his lips to that tiny spot right under her ear that made her go weak at the knees.

She fell forward against his chest, her hands gripping hard into the headrest behind his head, her knuckles turning white "Since you replied to my text" She smiled, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

He slowly pushed his fingers harder inside earning a series of moans and pleads for more "Ever since last night?" He asked "However did you last the whole night?" He teased

"I know how to take care of myself" She smirked against his lips as he muttered something about her being 'so fucking hot' and wanting to see her in action someday.

She had always been a sexual being, she knew what she liked and what she didn't, and she tried to never let the job get in the way when it came to the bedroom. She liked being in control but didn't mind surrendering every once in a while only with someone she trusted. Thirteen years apart and she could still trust him to do anything with her body.

"God yes" She moaned, her hips arching against his hand as she felt her feet go numb, _here it comes_ she thought to herself. Her legs trembled as his thumb pressed hard against her clit, bringing her to the very edge. Her fingers dug deep into the material of the seat behind him, she ground her hips as he roughly moved his fingers back and forth inside her

"Fuck, yes, come on, oh god right there!" She squealed as she felt her entire being tumble over the edge. She bucked against his body, her frame shaking hard as she felt her climax leak from her body, soaking his hand.

Olivia fell hard against his body, her trembling frame resting fully on his as her still shaking arms gripped the seat behind him tight.

Brian's hands left her hips and gently stretched out to take a hold of her hands, their fingers lacing together, he pulled them to his mouth and pressed a series of soft kisses to her knuckles, grinning when she eventually lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Hey beautiful" He muttered, kissing her lips softly. He freed one hand and ran it slowly up the front of her body, tangling in her hair at the back of her neck, keeping her mouth pressed against his. She moaned as she pushed her tongue past his lips, each battling for dominance.

"Hi…" She smirked as she slid her own hand down and grabbed his length, positioning him at her entrance.

.

Olivia dipped her head and watched as she took him into her awaiting body, groaning at the welcome intrusion she threw her head back, her hair falling to the middle of her back as her hands held on tight to Brian's shoulders.

He wrapped his arms tight around her, gently moving his hips against hers, leaning forward he kissed the column of her throat, gently nipping the skin of her collarbone with his teeth.

Their lips met again as she pushed harder against him feeling another orgasm approaching hard and fast.

"Bri…" She warned, groaning against his lips.

"I've got you" He whispered. He gripped her waist and moved them both, trying as quickly as possible, which wasn't easy in such a small space, to shift their bodies so he lay over her. She gripped the arm rest on the side door with one hand and his shoulder with the other, gently massaging his skin and he thrust hard into her getting a list of expletives and moans for his handy work.

He pulled her legs apart, one resting over the back seat, the foot of her other pressed against the headrest of the front passengers seat as he pushed harder and harder against her at her request. He pulled her forward by the hips, tilting her slightly as he hit that spot inside of her that made her see stars, she squealed and clenched her eyes shut as her fingernails dragged down the front of his chest leaving harsh red welts in his sweaty skin.

"I..fu…" She couldn't even form a full word as he pounded in and out of her. She felt her body clench and buck against him, her hips trembled as her orgasm exploded inside of her, she screamed his name, her hand tearing at the arm rest while her other hand slammed against the window behind her, her nails trying to grip the glass leaving a hand print embedded on the steamy window.

Brian pulled his hips back, quickly exiting her body as her muscles clenched so hard she practically forced him out. He cursed and moaned her name as her juices dripped from her and her body shuddered under him.

.

After his own earth-shattering orgasm he collapsed onto of her, both completely spent from their third intense encounter since re-appearing in each other's lives just two weeks ago. Brian pressed his lips softly to her neck and collarbone as her hands gently ran up and down his back, her mouth laying kisses on his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to chase perps now?" She chuckled against his skin, her legs still numb.

"Hmm" He moaned, pressing kisses to the valley between her breasts.

"What are we doing Cassidy?" she asked, running her left hand through his hair as he slowly raised him up on his elbows, his body still bent over hers.

"I'm definitely never selling this car, I can tell you that" He joked, earning a full blown laugh from her kiss-bruised lips.

"What do _you_ want Liv?" He asked, his thumb tracing her cheekbone

"I don't know…"

"How about we just play it by ear and see how it goes?" He suggested "I'm still undercover remember…"

"I know" She replied sadly, she was finally ready for more in her life than just the job and he was stuck pretending to be someone else every day.

"Hey, it'll be alright, everything will work out somehow"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know everything" He joked, kissing her lips as she laughed.

"I better go, I'm still meant to be working right now" She laughed as they pulled away from each other, struggling to re-dress in the steamy car

.

"Hey, where have you been?" Nick questioned his partner the second she entered the squad room

Olivia felt all eyes on her as she sat at her desk; she clenched her thighs together, still feeling the result of her passionate encounter with Brian Cassidy between her legs. She smiled at him before turning on her computer.

"Out"

* * *

_any thoughts?_

_I thought I better write something completely different after the sadness of 'Stand Back Up' yesterday (check it out if you haven't already)_

_lyrics: animals - nickelback_

_follow me on twitter: ahoycinderella_


End file.
